The present invention relates to golf instructional devices and particularly to a pocket-sized putting stroke practice and training device for use by golfers.
Many golfers, with much practice at a driving range, get quite proficient and consistent with their golf swing. However, even with hours of practice time, golfers who do not develop proper putting techniques do not become proficient putters. Putting usually decides the outcome of most golf matches at any level of competition.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to enhance the putting stroke through the isolation and development of the muscles used in the motion of the stroke. A further object of the invention is to aid in alignment and visualization of the line of the stroke and how it relates to the line of the putt.
An advantage of this putting stroke practice and training device is its compactness. When disassembled, it is capable of being carried in one's pocket.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part are obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the articles and apparatus disclosed in the specification and drawings and particularly pointed out in the articles, apparatus, and methods in the appended claims.